Love Drunk
by rnagiclove9601
Summary: Genevieve is love drunk on a certain son of Hades. Song fic Im not calling you a liar by Florence and the Machine.


**Inspired by Florence and the Machine: I'm not Calling You A Liar**

Genevieve was shaking. Her eyes read the text over and over trying to wrap her head around it. If she wasn't awake before she sure as hell was now. Sheets were thrown off the bed as her footsteps thundered down the hall of Percy's apartment. She flung the front door open to see the back of an all to familiar aviator jacket and mop of black hair. Nico turned around and Gen stared at him wide eyed before launching herself into his arms. She didn't know when she started crying but she had an idea that the tears had been falling since she read the message. His cold body made her shiver but she didn't dare let go in fear of losing him again. Her hands grabbed at the worn leather of his jacket and the soft black curls at the nape of his neck.

"I missed you so much." He said in a choked whisper. She realized that the dampness on her neck was from his own tears and she completly broke down. All this time, all this time she had thought he forgot about his life here. She hated him for leaving them. She hated him for leaving HER. How dare he after what he had put her through. Her sobs racked her body as she cursed at him.

"I hate you you lying bastard. How could you? I hate you so much."

"I know. I know." That's all he said. It made her even more furious. Why wouldn't he defend himself? Why wasn't he making excuses? She pulled back to see the tear stains running down his beautiful face. He was taller now. He could rest his chin on her head if he wanted. But he still was Nico. The same pale complexion, deep chocolate brown eyes wild and passionate. They were the last thing she saw before thier lips crashed together. Genevieve had never tasted something so good. Nico was her drug, her high. He kissed her tears away mumbling apologies after every one.

"Im sorry."

"I should've called."

"Im such a jerk."

"I love you."

His lips found hers again and things probably would have gotten more scandalous if Percy hadn't opened the door right then.

"Nico?" He asked obviously confused.

"Percy I-"

"Are you- are you serious?" Percy was wearing only a tee-shirt and rubber ducky pajama pants which would have been funny if he didnt look like he was going to kill someone. "Percy let me explain." Nico said.

"No!" Percy shouted. He grabbed Gens hand and pulled her behind him.

"Go inside."

"But Percy!"

The look he gave her showed that this wasn't up for debate. She looked longingly at Nico before shutting the door behind her. Percy turned as soon as the door was closed and punched Nico in the face. "How dare you come up here and makeout with my sister after what you did!" Nico grabbed his jaw and stared up at Percy in shock.

"I-"

"Shut the hell up!" He yelled silencing the son of hades. "You're not the one that had to watch her get through the first weeks after you left. You're not the one who had to rock her to sleep when she couldn't stop thinking about you."

"I didnt- I didn't realize. I thought she didn't want me."

Percy laughed humorlessly.

"You're such an idiot. Couldn't you tell from how she was kissing you just now. She is in love with you and you left her heartbroken."

Nico opened his mouth to say something but shut it.

"She didn't think she was good enough. I bet you didn't see the new scars on her arms did you."

Nicos heart fell to his stomach. He had no idea he had caused her so much pain. He knew that she had had problems with self harming in the past but he had brought them back up. He felt like he was going to throw up.

"I have to see her- i have to."

Percy scowled at him before his eyes narrowed.

"Look. The only reason that I'm letting her talk to you is because she would find a way to talk to you anyway. But listen here ghost boy, if you hurt her again, her heart isn't the only thing that will be broken."

Nico nodded quickly and Percy opened the door and walked into the apartment. Nico walked in behind him and Gen looked between them from her place on the couch.

Nico headed straight toward her and grabbed her arms. His eyes watered when he saw that what Percy said was true.

"Why?" He asked. He kissed every single scar.

"Im sorry. I know you told me to stop but I just couldn't handle it. Percy found out and made me stop."

Nico looked up at her and pulled her small frame into his lap. She rested her head on his chest and he stroked her hair holding her close.

"Never do this again." He whispered into her ear. "You're perfect. Please don't do this."

"Ok." She said. "As long as you don't leave me again."

Nico stiffened and she pushed on his chest to look at him. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You know I can't promise that."

"Why not?"

"Im no good for you Genevieve. You know that, Percy knows it, the whole camp knows it."

"I don't care, I love you Nico. I love you so much."

"I love you to baby. I really do."

"Then why don't you stay?"

_"I'm not calling you a liar, just don't lie to me."_

"I wish I could."

_"I'm not calling you a thief, just don't steal from me."_

"Why can't you take me with you."

"Percy's here, Annabeth is here, Piper and Leo are here. I can't take you away from everything you know."

_"I'm not calling you a ghost, but stop haunting me."_

Genevieve stared into the eyes of the boy she loved knowing that one day he would leave her again. As she kissed him she thought about how much she hated him. How much she wanted him gone.

_"But I love you so much, I'm gonna let you kill me..."_

From somewhere up on mount Olympus, Aphrodite was watching with a satisfied smirk on her face. She always loved a tragic love story.


End file.
